someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K
This Creepypasta is made from inspiration of the 'Maria's Revenge' creepypasta, however I have tried as hard as possible to make sure that this is not a ripoff of 'Maria's Revenge'. In fact, this creepypasta adds to it. So please enjoy anyone who views this. *Created by Scarydowg316 The 'Pasta Hello. My name is Michael and I have written this today for a very important and urgent reason. I live in Station Square, California, a city near San Fransico and home to our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends who stop Dr.Eggman from destroying the world. However, I recently saw a 'creepypasta' on a website called 'someordinarygamers.wikia.com' that stated that Dr.Eggman's great grandfather and his group of scientists would torture and rape his own granddaughter, Maria. It made me think for a second and I started to become curious. So I decided to research on the matter. Station Square's Library had been in shambles ever since a massive water monster flooded the city 15 years ago and was abandoned after 2003 due to a lose of funds and no-one seemed to care about having a library anyways, thanks to the internet and it's (mostly) truthful sources. However, there are still mounds of books there that haven't been read in a long time. As I searched through the mounds of books and the incomplete and abandoned structure, I suddenly noticed a book that stated "Gerald Robotnik: A sickening story." I took it back to my apartment and read it. I was shocked by what I found. Gerald had grown up as the perfect kid. He was the smarted child in the world and by the time he had finished college, he had won numorise awards, including Station Square's highest citizen award. He had also built a research vessel called the 'Space Colony A.R.K' and it was designed to help research for ways on helping the human race, including finding cures for cancer and what not. However, while on the ship, he had his colleagues had developed a sex addiction and had been imprisoned on two accounts of rape. One was in 1932, where he raped a 13 year old girl named Jessica, and was sentenced to two years of jail time. The next account was in 1935, where he raped an unidentified 14 year old girl and this time was sentenced to another two years of jail. In 1936, his granddaughter Maria was born and in 1937 he was released from prison. That's all the info it told. This was a stunning revelation to me. Going back to the creepypasta I read, it mentioned that Gerald and the scientists had 'commited acts'. Could what I've just found be the cause? It start's to make more sense in a way. When Gerald came out of prison, Maria was just a year old. In 2001, it was discovered that 50 years ago a raid on the A.R.K had happened and during the raid Maria had been shot dead. 50 years from 2001 would be 1951. If Maria was born in 1936, she would've been 15 at the time of death. According to Gerald's history, the two children he committed his sexual acts on were teenagers of ages 13 and 14. If it's true, then Gerald would've had at least nearly 3 years of performing such acts on Maria. But there is still more that needs to be explained. How had Gerald gotten away with this until the raid? I had to look no further then my friends house. I remember clearly that he had found a note one day and had kept it in his drawer. I asked if I could borrow and read it for a day. He stood back, like he was shocked that I wanted to have a look at the note. He ran upstairs, came back down and gave it to me and demanded that it be returned by 5:00pm tomorrow. When I got home and read it, my reaction was of shock, horror and sorrow. This was what the note stated: "To whoever finds this, My name is Maria Robotnik, and I have been stuck on the A.R.K since I was 7 when I was diagnosed with an infectious diesease that could not be cured. When I turned 12, I started to...'develop'. My grandfather and his work friends started to perform these experiments on me where one or a group of them would undress and start putting things in my mouth and other places. It is not pleasent and I need help to get off this hell. Please, I need help. Someone get me the help I need at bring justice to this. Yours truely, Maria Robotnik." So it's true. Maria had been tortured by acts. But what was even more haunting is a couple of other things I found. Maria's diesease HAD a cure by the time Maria had been on the A.R.K for 3 months. Gerald however had refused to give it to her nor told her. It probably had been thought up that if Maria had been cured, she would go back to earth and never go back to the A.R.K again. Plus, if the cure had been created by the time she was in her teens, she would've spilled the beans and Gerald would be in prison for the rest of his life. Also, Gerald found the note Maria had written and a couple of other letters. She had sent this to G.U.N so that she would be freed. Gerald was enraged by this and built the eclipse cannon. G.U.N stormed the A.R.K and killed everyone onboard except Gerald and imprisoned him for the rest of his life. However, when G.U.N got back to earth, the letter was discovered. After the events in 2001, for some reason, there was a cover up afterwards. No one except me knows this information. It explains why Shadow had amnesia and couldn't remember anything. Why had Sonic and his friends not had amnesia? Because to a degree all of them had been brainwashed to the point of they only remember up to early 2001 and re-remember from December 2001 and to some form also had a method but in which would make them remember each other, but not the events that transpired. They also for whatever reason made it out to the public that both Gerald and Maria cared for each other and hoped to benefit the human race and that the only reason Gerald had gone insane was because of Maria's death in the raid. However, the brainwashing was not completely successful and they had to re-brainwash in 2006, which this time was successful. I cannot comprehend why the government would cover up such acts and why they would honour a man who not only traumatized three young innocent girls but also tried to end humanity. However, thanks to creepypasta's like the one I've stated, which by the way is called 'Maria's Revenge', we can finally bring justice for Maria. We need to spread the word and tell everyone about this. We cannot let our society to be influenced by a mental rapist. We must stop this brainwashing and let the truth be heard. We must make Station Square a sane place again. If Maria was trying to benefit humanity, this is something that would, indeed, benefit us. Please, we need to do this for Maria. Thank you for listning to this. Please, do this for Maria and the two others. The End I hope you enjoyed this because it's better than the other two I had created. Leave any feedback as I would like to know how to improve my skills on writing creepypasta's. Cheers! Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story